Part 1
"Bee and PuppyCat Part 1" is the first episode of Bee and PuppyCat Synopsis Bee, a reluctant hero, becomes entangled in the adventures of a puppy (...or is he a cat?) as they travel between reality and the void of Fishbowl Space. Created by Natasha Allegri, character designer and storyboard artist for Adventure Time. We can neither confirm nor deny the autobiographical nature of Bee & Puppycat. Plot Bee just got fired from her job and is impaitently waiting for the crosswalk light to let her through, there are no cars or anyone but she can't risk getting a ticket. A light opens up from the sky when a mysterious cat (maybe a dog?) falls out of the sky. Bee takes the mysterious cat-dog hybrid home, she looks down on herself calling herself a loser when the doorbell rings. Her neighbor Deckard is waiting outside with a pink bag in his hand, he greets her and says that he heard that she lost her job, Bee rambles on making conversation nervously, when Deckard questions wheter or not she'd be okay Bee's umbrella suddenly ejects hitting him in the crotch. Bee is frantic and hurries inside to get ice, she shoves the ice below the door and sees that he takes it and assumes that he is gone, when she opens the door she sees the bag that he left was of Lasanga. The mysterious cat is awake and share a lasanga together, later Bee falls asleep having a dream. In her dream there were more of the cat-dog hybrids, that dance and walk off a crystal cliff. Confused Bee chases after them and clings onto one asking where they were going, the cat deeply scratches Bee in order for her to let go. Ribbons flow out of her wound, which curiously makes Bee sad, and the ground beneath her feet shatter. She wakes up screaming it was a bad dream and that the cat-dog was there, when her phone rings that she is late. Bee arrives at the Temp agency, the temp agent talks how that Bee has no useful skills, she is a high school dropout, and that her work history is "spotty" at best, and that the temp agency most likely can't help her. The phone rings to distract the agent while Bee eats the candy on his desk and leaves. The cat is arguing with a ladybug named Peon when Bee arrives back home with gifts like food and accessories, which are from the dumpster of the pet store that she got fired from and is going out of business. Bee's stomach gurgles, she spent all her food money, suddenly the bell from collar on the cat begins glowing and an envolope appears. Bee is nervous to open it, but inside is a letter that is addressed to Puppycat that says "-PuppyCat Please report to Fishbowl space for temp work sign below" Bee offers her a pen but Puppycat just using her paw. They disapear to presumably fish bowl space and is to be continued. Characters *Bee *Puppycat *Deckard *Temp Agent Trivia *The plot is very similar to Sailor Moon, both having a young clumsy girl finds a cat that leads to their destiny *Bee read aloud from the letter to "report to fishbowl space" even though when holding the letter it says fishbowl planet Category:Episodes